Algo lindo por tí
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: "- Tú hiciste algo lindo por mí. Yo quise hacer algo lindo por tí. Es mi agradecimiento." Escena siguiente a One Piece 3D: Mugiwara Chase.


**One Piece no me pertenece. (Pero eso bastante evidente, no?)**

 **Este fic toma lugar después de la película One Piece 3D: Mugiwara Chase. Hay spoilers; así que, si no la vieron, vayan a verla y después vuelvan al fic :D**

 **Algo lindo por ti**

El barco se encontraba en paz. Lo cual era extraño. Demasiado extraño.

Robin no podía evitar pensar que, después de toda la locura que habían pasado para encontrar y recuperar el sombrero de su capitán robado por Wazu, Luffy volvería a estar feliz, gritando y demandando comida como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero, lejos de ese panorama, el barco se encontraba calmo. Todos sus nakamas habían ido a dormir una siesta; después de todo, el día no había sido fácil: habían buscado el sombrero de paja, se habían encontrado con la marina, habían atravesado un iceberg, acabado dentro de una salida con monstruos llenos de sinsentido y _otra vez_ habían vuelto a enfrentarse a la marina. A ninguno le importó seguir la nueva costumbre que habían tomado de tontear por la tarde y tomar el te, degustando los pasteles de Sanji. Aún así, sobre la cabeza de león del Sunny Go se encontraba, como siempre, Luffy.

La arqueóloga se acercó al frente del barco y se asomó para encontrar a su capitán mirando su sombrero de paja con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oe, Luffy, ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy calmado. Pensé que te alegraría haber encontrado el sombrero.

\- Claro que me alegro – replicó su capitán, sin siquiera volver la mirada hacia su nakama – Pero…

Robin siguió la dirección de su mirada y descubrió el porqué de su actitud. Luffy estaba mirando los dos agujeros que la pistola del marine había hecho en medio de la pelea.

Apretó sus labios y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el rostro decaído de su capitán. Su preciado tesoro había sido dañado y, siendo como era Luffy, eso seguro lo ponía muy triste. Luffy podía ser un descuidado, ruidoso y despistado pero sus nakamas y su sombrero de paja eran todo para él. Cuando cualquiera de ellos era dañado, él se volvía una fiera e intentaba protegerlos a toda costa, y solo podía suponer la frustración que podría estar apoderándose de él al ver su amado sombrero roto.

\- Podemos llevárselo a alguien que lo arregle en la próxima isla – sugirió Robin, en un intento de animarlo.

Luffy no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que suspiró y volvió a colocarlo sobre su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte.

\- Sí, espero que si…

.

Esto parecía un deja vu. Pero **más** aterrador.

\- ¡MI SOMBREROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿¡Otra vez!?

\- Oh, no…

Luffy salió gritando de su camarote, con las manos sobre su cabeza y los ojos desorbitados por la rabia y la desesperación.

\- ¡OTRA VEZ, MI SOMBRERO NO ESTÁ!

\- Maldición, Luffy, ¿por qué no lo cuidas mejor? – quiso saber Sanji, ya dirigiéndose hacia el barandal para chequear el mar, en caso de que se hubiera volado.

\- ¡Pero si estoy seguro de que lo dejé en mi cama cuando fui a dormir la siesta! ¡Y cerré la puerta con cerrojo! ¡LA CERRÉ CON CERROJO!

\- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Encontraremos el sombrero, tal y como lo hicimos ayer! – exclamó Zoro, en un intento fallido de calmar a su capitán.

\- ¡MI SOMBREEEEEEERO! – Luffy estaba hecho un desastre, derrumbado en el suelo, golpeando la madera del Sunny.

\- ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? – quiso saber Chopper, quien salía de la enfermería tras haber acomodado todo lo que había utilizado para curar al anciano pirata.

\- Luffy-san ha perdido su sombrero otra vez. – explicó Brook.

\- ¡MI SOMBREROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- ¿Ah? Acabo de ver a Nami con él.

Todo el alboroto que se había desatado sobre el Sunny Go se detuvo con esas simples palabras. Luffy dejó de lloriquear a los gritos y miró a Chopper con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?

El pequeño renito se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por el grito.

\- Hace un rato vi a Nami con el sombrero, en su sala de mapas.

Sin que pudiera decir otra cosa más, Luffy echó a correr hacia el área de trabajo de su navegante. No tardó ni diez segundos en llegar a la puerta de la habitación, la cual abrió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que saliera de su lugar.

\- ¡Oye, idiota, ¿que crees que haces!? – le gritó Nami, asustada por el ruido repentino, alejando sus manos del sombrero de paja de su capitán.

\- ¡Nami! ¿¡Cómo puedes llevarte mi sombrero sin decírmelo!? ¡Estuve a punto de saltar al mar a buscarlo otra vez!

\- ¡Le dije a Ussop que te diga que me había llevado tu sombrero! ¿¡Acaso ese idiota no te dijo nada!?

Tras esa oración, la ira de Luffy se disipó para dar paso a la confusión:

\- Ussop no me dijo nada. Recién me levanto…

\- Lo se. Cuando lo fui a buscar, tú estabas durmiendo, así que le dije a Ussop que te diga que me llevaba el sombrero. Que él no te lo haya dicho es muy distinto, idiota.

El chico torció su boca en un gesto de molestia y rascó su nuca, bajando la mirada.

\- Bueno… entonces… lamento haberte gritado…

El cejo fruncido de Nami se relajó y se permitió sonreír suavemente:

\- Así esta mejor…

\- ¿Y por qué te llevaste mi sombrero? – preguntó Luffy, aún sin entender qué querría su navegante con su tesoro. Era sabido que ella era una de las únicas personas que podía usarlo –pero siempre con su permiso-.

La peliroja le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante para luego alzar el sombrero de paja y mostrarle la parte superior del mismo. Los ojos de Luffy brillaron de felicidad.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Está como nuevo!

Sin ningún tacto, le arrancó el sombrero de sus manos para analizarlo mejor. Nami, lejos de molestarse, solo suspiró:

\- Sabía que ibas a estar triste porque se había estropeado, así que leí uno de los libros de Robin y aprendí a coser. Espero que te guste…

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias Nami!

Nami sonrió feliz ante la actitud emocionada de niño pequeño de Luffy. No había hecho mucho pero, a veces, las más pequeñas cosas eran las que hacían más felices a su nakama.

Luffy colocó su preciado tesoro sobre su cabeza y después miró a su navegante, una idea floreciendo en su mente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber ella, al notar el extraño brillo en los ojos de Luffy.

\- ¡Ven conmigo! – no había siquiera terminado de decir esa oración que ya había avanzado, había tomando a Nami entre sus brazos y la había lanzado sobre su hombro derecho.

\- ¡Hey! ¡L-Luffy! ¡C-cuidado! – pidió Nami, sin saber de donde sujetarse ante la acción repentina. Su capitán echó a correr por los pasillos del Sunny y Nami no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos, para opacar un poco el miedo a que Luffy, en su atropellada emoción, la dejara caer al piso.

Cuando sintió que ya no se movían, también percibió los débiles rayos del sol sobre su piel y una suave brisa moviendo su cabello corto. Se permitió abrir los ojos y se sorprendió ante la imagen frente a ella: azul. Agua, infinidad de mar, y un color anaranjado que se perdía en el horizonte, fusionándose con el azul de aquello que los transportaba.

Estaba sobre la cabeza de león del Sunny, es decir, sentada en el lugar especial de Luffy, aquel en donde nadie podía sentarse excepto él.

\- ¿Luffy? – preguntó sin entender, girando su cabeza. Su capitán se encontraba sentado detrás de ella, con sus piernas extendidas a ambos lados de ella, sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

\- Tú hiciste algo lindo por mí. Yo quise hacer algo lindo por ti. Es mi agradecimiento.

Era un gesto simple, pero lleno de significado. El hecho de que él mismo la hubiera llevado a su asiento especial la llenaba de felicidad. Luffy siempre había sido así: si lo ayudabas en lo que necesitara, nunca lo olvidaría, y se encargaría de recompensártelo de alguna manera. Aunque fuera un poco torpe, el corazón de su capitán era enorme. Y esa era una de las cosas que lo había hecho seguirlo y unirse a su tripulación en un principio. Se había jurado que lo acompañaría y lo ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, tal y como él lo había hecho cuando ella tuvo problemas con Arlong. Y si reparar su sombrero era lo que podía hacer para hacer feliz a Luffy, estaría más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

Nami sonrió y se permitió a sí misma acomodarse mejor contra el pecho de su capitán, aprovechando la ocasión para disfrutar del atardecer.

\- Gracias, Luffy.

Sintió la risa característica de su nakama y, a continuación, sus brazos se enredaron en su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza.

El día no había podido acabar mejor.

.

.

.

.

\- Aun tienes que arreglar mi puerta, ¿sabes?

 **.**

 **Nuevamente obsesionada con esta pareja. Aunque no hubo romance ni nada en este fic, pueden estar seguros que estaré subiendo otro que sí tenga :D (Cuando se me ocurra alguna idea… -.-)**

 **Nunca me aburro de ver esta película, ¡es super entretenida!**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejan reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿El One Piece? El One Piece será muy agradecido :P**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
